


Eye of the Beholder

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Contest Entry, Crossover, Gen, Ireland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19th century United Kingdom, a group of Irish terrorists known as Fairy Tail is led by the eyepatch-wearing leader "Titania" Erza. When their next target is the rich heiress Lucy Heartfilia, the Queen sends Ciel Phantomhive to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> _This was written for the Destiny Competition of Love-Fairy-Tail on Deviant Art, where my team won 2nd place overall. The theme was "Criminal Intent" but since I haven't read Rosario + Vampire I changed it to Black Butler. The idea of a crossover came about when our team discussed how Erza and Ciel both lost their right eyes. I joked that I could do a crossover on that, so here it is!_
> 
> _This is based in the world of Black Butler, England of the late 19th century. In this world, Fairy Tail is a terrorist group, and Ciel Phantomhive is after them._
> 
> _Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail nor Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). They belong to their respective mangaka._

Wearing a patch over the eye she lost in childhood, Erza Scarlet was the dark force behind the criminal organization Fairy Tail. They ruled the underground of Ireland, bewitching noblemen with threats of vengeance from the legendary Tuatha Dé Danann, the so-called fairies of Ireland. She ruled these new "fairies." It was the end of the nineteenth century, yet it was so easy to prey upon superstitious noblemen. Some called this redheaded Irish woman "a banshee" since her scream brought death, but those within Fairy Tail admired her and called her Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

A dark-haired man wearing nothing but trousers stepped up to her as she sipped some mead. "Any plans for tonight?"

Erza handed him a slip of paper. The pub where they had gathered was noisy. Other members of Fairy Tail had joined them. The proprietor, a young lass named Mirajane whose whole family had gone prematurely white haired, somehow managed to tame the criminal organization's partying just enough to keep the police from knocking on the door. Locals knew that Wednesday nights were not the time to visit the pub. No one snitched to police, but everyone knew that on that night, Fairy Tail took over the pub.

The half-naked man finished reading the paper. "Some heiress in a konzern, eh? Sounds lucrative."

"It'll be easy," Erza said flatly. "The girl's mother was highly superstitious, believed in the spirits of the stars. The girl is the same. Gray," she said, looking hard at him with her single eye. "The wealth we can take from her would support Fairy Tail for years. Be prudent on the team you pick. I'll be coming this time, too."

"But Erza," he protested. "Ever since Master Makarov died—God rest his soul—you haven't gone on any missions."

"That should tell you how important this one is," she snapped quietly. "Bring your best men."

He backed down a little. "Understood, Titania."

* * *

In merry old England, Ciel Phantomhive was taking his morning tea. Ceylon with a hint of honey and lavender this time. He had been under immense stress from their previous case, and his butler Sebastian felt the fragrant lavender would help to calm him.

"I'm not a child, you know," the thirteen-year-old earl snapped, narrowing his single blue eye. The other was already hidden by his eye patch. "I don't need some flower to _calm me down_. I'm perfectly all right."

The black butler gave a genteel bow. "If you say so, young master. By the way, a letter arrived this morning." He presented the envelope on a silver platter.

Ciel instantly recognized the wax seal of Queen Victoria. "Her Majesty needs me again."

"Being the Queen's watchdog is a never-ending duty, I suppose," Sebastian said with a cunning smile. "You will serve her until you die, just as I will serve you until the moment you breathe your last."

Ciel glared at him. Damn that demon, reminding him of their faustian pact! The young earl ate a scone as he read through the letter.

"Aos Sidhe? Tuatha Dé Danann? Fairies? The Queen wants me to chase after nonsense again. Although, I probably can believe even in fairies after the things we've seen. Fairy Tail? I've heard of that group. Trained killers, some supernatural abilities. I heard some of their members can manipulate the elements: fire, ice, wind, metals. Should be interesting."

"Do fairies have tails?" Sebastian pondered. Ciel glared at him, but the demon looked curious. "An age-old question. Those who claim to have seen fairies can never agree on what they look like. What size are they? Do they glow? Are they like tiny people or like bugs? Do they have tails? Human curiosity is a fascinating thing, wouldn't you say?"

"No," Ciel said in a thudding voice. "Quit pretending to be a philosopher and prepare a carriage and boat. We're heading to Ireland."

Sebastian gave another bow. "As you wish, young master."

* * *

Gray had picked the best people in Fairy Tail. He hated some of them—one pink-haired pyromaniac in particular—but Erza wanted the best.

There was Natsu, called Salamander in the underworld because of his fire-wielding abilities. Gajeel was one of the most intimidating with his ability to eat metal, plus the man looked ready to snap and kill everyone at the drop of a hat. Laxus was no joke either. He kept some devise hidden within his long coat that allowed him to use electricity, shooting lightning bolts at enemies. Then there was Wendy. She was the youngest, but it is said that the finest things come in small packages. The twelve-year-old was a master at sneaking into places where the others could not fit, and her breath seemed to carry a long way. She could blow out candles from across the room to sneak past security. Because of her sly nature, people called her the Sky Dragon.

Erza was already waiting by the Heartfilia mansion. With a nod, they moved in.

* * *

Lady Lucy Heartfilia was just getting ready for bed. She hummed as she brushed out her golden hair. Today had been a good day. The young heiress had done well in her studies, and she was learning magic on the side. Her father highly disapproved of his only daughter becoming some sort of mage or wizard, but Lucy loved the idea of magic, spirits, and fairies.

Suddenly, she saw another face reflected in her mirror, a tiny girl with purple pigtails. She gasped and looked around only to see that it was not a ghost; there really was a child in her room.

"Who...who are you?" Lucy shivered. "How did you get in here? The servants' children aren't allowed in this wing."

Then two dark-haired men stepped out of the shadows. One had long, spiky hair and blood-red eyes. The other was half naked. They were followed by a scar-faced blond and a pink-haired man playing with a candle, swishing his hand over the flame, back and forth.

"M'lady Lucy Heartfilia," came a woman's voice, and Erza stepped out of the dark recesses of Lucy's bedroom.

"You!" Lucy cringed back from them. "You're that gang my father talked about. Fairy Tail! They say you curse people and use magic."

"Well informed, as an heiress should be," Erza chuckled cruelly. "So you know enough, right? We can get down to business. A hundred thousand pounds or your family's home becomes a plaything for the Fairies."

Lucy grabbed a keyring on her dresser. "You picked the wrong heiress, you wannabe-magic scum." She held a key aloft. "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A ginger-haired man in a tuxedo suddenly appeared at her side. "Never fear, your butler is here."

Gray and Natsu backed up a step. "How'd she do that?"

Gajeel grinned and laughed. "Gihihi! Now this is interestin'."

"Loke, they're intruders," Lucy said firmly to the man wearing a fine suit. "As my butler, show them out."

He smiled, tapped his glasses up his nose, and a gleam lit up his eyes. "As you wish, my lady."

* * *

The fight was short-lived. The so-called mages of Fairy Tail were, after all, mere criminals. By the time Ciel and Sebastian arrived in their carriage, Loke already had the gang tied up and set out of the mansion.

"Oh!" Loke grinned, waving cheerfully at them. "Are you the ones sent by the Queen?"

"Wha-? How did you know that?" Ciel hissed. His arrival was supposed to have been a secret. No one but the Queen herself usually knew about the orders sent to the Phantomhive watchdogs. Then the young earl looked at the motley group tied up with ropes. "You dealt with all of them, all by yourself?"

Loke dusted off his hands. "Of course. As the butler of the Heartfilia family, I should at least be able to do this much."

Ciel glared at his cocky attitude. It was a little too familiar. "Who are you?"

"Me? No one of importance. I'm simply one _stellar_ butler." Loke chuckled softly and turned back to the main entrance. "You may take them away. Thank you for making the trip, Earl Phantomhive. Return in the morning and I can have tea and crumpets for you before you head back home, but for tonight my mistress has already retired. Good evening, sirs." Then Loke closed the mansion doors.

Ciel squinted his eye at him, then looked at the Fairy Tail gang, then he glanced over to Sebastian. "What do you make of that butler? I'm sure the Queen wouldn't have sent me all the way to Ireland for a gang of ruffians that a single _normal_ butler could handle."

The black butler rubbed his chin. "Indeed, I sense something unique about him. Not human, that's for certain."

Ciel gave a small shiver as the annoying face of a certain red-headed person came to mind. "A Grim Reaper? He wore glasses, after all."

"No, the eyes aren't the right color. If I had to take a guess, I'd say he was a genuine celestial spirit."

"Never heard of that sort," Ciel muttered. "Ignore him."

The young earl walked up to the redheaded leader and leaned over to see her in the dark. He realized Erza's eye patch covering the same eye Ciel had sacrificed in order to make his pact with the demon now called Sebastian. She thrashed and glared at him defiantly, daring him to touch her. Curious and, he hated to admit it, a little worried that this woman might have a demon of her own waiting nearby, Ciel reached to her eye patch and lifted it. He cringed at what he saw and quickly lowered it again.

"What's the matter, kid?" Erza chuckled. "Hate to see the same sort of face reflected back at you? You're as dangerous as I am."

"All in the eye of the beholder," Ciel muttered. "Come, Sebastian. Let's take these criminals in and smoke out the rest of Fairy Tail."

The black butler gave a bow. "As you wish, young master."


End file.
